irkeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Steven Horvitz
born in LA in 1966, and currently lives there. voice of Invader Zim and has done other roles in Tv and Games (mostly games). his Favorite anime is speed racer. Anime *''Duel Masters'' - Fritz *''Howl's Moving Castle'' - Additional Voices *''Pom Poko'' - Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!'' - Kanchome (2005–2006), Additional Voices Cartoons *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' - Dr. Chipotle Sr., Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr. *''Ben 10'' - Grey Matter, Sublimino, Additional Voices *''Dave the Barbarian'' - Ned Frischman *''Invader Zim'' - Zim, Additional Voices *''Kim Possible'' - Aviarius (in "Go Team Go") *''Squirrel Boy'' - Rodney J. Squirrel *''Static Shock'' - Jimmy Osgood (in "Jimmy") *''The Angry Beavers'' - Daggett Beaver *''Rugrats'' - Various Teenage Characters *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Billy, Harold, additional voices **''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' *''Totally Spies!'' - Theodor *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' - Mouth *''Fish Hooks'' - Ninja Live action *''MMPR/PRZ/PRT'' - Alpha 5 (1993–1997) (voice; credited as Richard Wood, credited in Christmas video as Richard Horvitz) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' - Alpha 5 *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue'' - Smogger (voice) (2000) *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' - Mantamobile (voice) (2001) *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' (Forever Red) - Alpha 7 (2002) (voice; credited as Richard Horvitz) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' - Various characters (voice) *''That's So Raven'' - Teddy: Donna Cabonna's Boyfriend (in "Adventures in Boss-Siting") *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' - Sherry the Fairy (voice) *''VR Troopers'' - "Minotaurbot" (2nd voice) (1995) *''Fruit of the Loom commercials - "Green Grapes"'' *''Tosh.0'' - Fred Willard fan Movies *''Mulan'' - Additional voices *''Osmosis Jones'' - Additional voices *''Sabrina Goes to Rome'' - Stonehenge (voice) *''Snow Dogs'' - Scooper (dream sequence) (voice) *''Son of the Mask'' - Otis (voice) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' - Alpha 5 (voice) *''Shaolin Soccer'' - Cheating Team Captain (voice) *''The Informant!'' - Mark Whitacre's Attorney *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' - Billy, Billy's Dad *''Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen'' - Billy, Caveman (Billy's Dad) *''The Adventures of Galgameth'' - Kinch *''Summer School'' - Eakian (class nerd) *''Cats & Dogs'' - Puppy at barn (uncredited) *''Crazy, Stupid, Love'' - Extra (Hardware Store Assistant) Video games *''Ape Escape: On The Loose'' (US) - Spike, Child *''Brütal Legend'' - Kabbage Boy Guitarist, Jack the Lift-Op, various voices *''Crash of the Titans'' - Brat Girl, Koo-Ala, Doom-Monkey *''The Darkness'' - Berserker Darkling *''Destroy All Humans!'' - Orthopox 13, Suburban Crazy *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' - Orthopox 13, The Freak *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' - Orthopox *''EverQuest II'' - Geredo, Guard Tanglor, Shawdowman, Skeleton, Snorgle Filthwallow, Gerbard the snitch, Cog Burn, Ogobre, Jubbs Tagglefoot, Gubbo Chaley, Farmer Walcott, Turtle *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (video game)'' - Billy, Mogar *''Kinectimals - Bumble'' *''League of Legends - Rumble, the Mechanized Menace; Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert'' *''Mario Super Sluggers - Lakitu'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' - PMC Soldiers *''Nicktoons MLB - Zim'' *''Nicktoons Nitro - Zim'' *''PlayStation Move Heroes'' - Lunk *''Psychonauts'' - Razputin *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' - The Trio of Zoni *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' - The Trio of Zoni *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' - The Trio of Zoni *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' - Tharpods, Various characters, Zoni *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' - Slipskull *''Rise of the Argonauts'' - Sinon *''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' - Zim *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' - Kanchome *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' - Kaos *''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' - Fel Imp (Warlock minion)